


Art of the Heart

by Lovely_calluna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_calluna/pseuds/Lovely_calluna
Summary: After bringing another little drawing to life, Amber recieves unexpected advice.(I wrote this for a short story project in school and wanted to share bc I think its adorable.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Art of the Heart

Amber sat on a bench, lost in her thoughts of cake and cookies. Joyful screams of children playing tag and the chatter of the people around her filled the air. Her sketchbook lay on her lap, a nearly finished drawing inside. 

The sunlight streamed through the green leaves down onto the graphite-covered paper. Amber looked down to the drawing of the simple girl and added the warm color of her skin, bringing the drawing to life. She smiled at the lines and colors exploring the page. The little drawing looked back up, returning the smile then running around the page once more. Picking up a pencil, Amber drew a dog, the collar around its neck labeled Luna. It soon came to life and ran around the girl, joining her in her mini-adventure. The drawing pointed to herself and opened her mouth. To Amber’s surprise, letters were scribbled out on the page spelling “Eliza."

“Eliza?” Amber asked. “Is that your name?” 

Eliza nodded her head quickly, more words spewing on the page. Amber laughed at her child-like enthusiasm. 

“I had no idea that you could talk. Most of the things I draw just run around and play with the things I draw for them.”

Eliza looked to the unfinished drawing besides her. It resembled another girl, around Amber´s age. She looked back to the other drawings behind her, all similar to the unfinished drawing next to her. She had long black hair in two messy braids and deep brown eyes that shined like glitter in a clear puddle. Eliza looked at Amber, eyes filled with curiosity. 

¨Who’s this?¨ she said in a higher pitch than before.

Amber’s face flushed bright red, she looked towards the drawing, her eyes out of focus.

¨Her name is Raine. She’s… really pretty.¨

Eliza’s eyes widened and a smile made its way to her face. 

¨You llliiiikkee heeeeeeerrrr.”

Amber blushed once again but didn’t deny it. Eliza jumped up and down, and the dog joined and ran around in circles. She stopped, staring right past Amber with twinkling eyes. Amber turned around and fell off the bench, her sketchbook going down with her. Thoughts raced through her mind at millions of miles a minute. 

¨She’s right there. What do I do? I should say something. Wait, no, I can’t do that. she'll think I’m weird. What if she hates me? No, that’s ridiculous she's never talked to me. What if she runs into someone and they catch her, and she falls in love with them, and then they go on a date and then they get married and then they have three kids?¨ she thought to herself.

Raine picked up Amber's books of drawings. With a red face, Amber watched on as the love of her life flipped through the many drawings of her. Raine turned to the last page, with Eliza on it. Raine searched around, her eyes landing on the frantic girl trying to hide from her. Confused and slightly worried, Raine called out to her. 

“Is this yours? Your drawings are really good.”

Amber squeaked and fell down again, unable to make eye contact with her. Eliza looked on in despair and disappointment. Raine laughed uncomfortably, slowly making her way towards Amber.

“Do you want me to get you some water?” Raine said.

Amber stared at her in silence. The pair stayed locked in an unspoken staring contest until Raine placed the book in Amber’s hand, snapping her out of her trance.

“You’re amazing at art. Could you teach me to draw?” Raine asked  
.  
“Uh… what do you want to know?” Amber found her voice.

“How to draw pretty girls like you.”

Amber blushed and Eliza screamed in joy to the best of her ability. 

“I... “ Amber lost her ability to speak once more and Raine laughed.  
“It’s alright, I know I brought that out of nowhere. But, really, do you wanna get coffee or see a movie sometime?”

Amber nodded, bringing a spark of joy into Raine’s eyes. Raine took Amber’s hand in her own and helped her up. They laced their fingers together and headed to the nearest cafe while Eliza watched from the book, happy as a drawing can be.


End file.
